


Tall and Lanky

by jmil1013



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmil1013/pseuds/jmil1013
Summary: Pureblood Slytherin Baekhyun is the grandson of the dark lord and repulsed by love and feelings.  He meets muggle born Chanyeol who teaches him that love and lust are emotions one simply cannot avoid.





	1. Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello updates will be sporadic and there will be a time skip to get the smut rolling

Soulmate. Humans and wizards alike have fallen prey to the concept of a “soulmate”. They say that there is someone for everyone in this world and we are all born in pairs of intertwined souls. Supposedly unlimited by race, class, or gender. Fairytale fables teach us that we should love our soulmates unconditionally, accepting each flaw easily. But what if my soulmate is a serial rapist? Am i suppose to love and accept each dark deed, ignoring my own morals? There is a flaw in this great “soulmate” ideology. People are not made for one another. Marriage is a social construct used for people to brag about their wealth. And love is extinct. At a very young age I had learnt from my conversations with the dark lord, that soulmates and love was a myth. He told me that love was the body telling us it was time for procreation. Like a headache would prompt the need of food, or water or sleep. The dark lord taught me everything I needed to know before he was killed by Harry Potter. He taught me too never be weak and that feelings are for humans or wizards sullied by human blood. As a Byun, the most respected and oldest pureblood family in the wizarding world, and a direct descendant of the dark lord himself, there was no room for feelings. 

I watched as the black grey smoke puffed out of the smoke deflectors of the red and black 4-6-0 hall class steam locomotive; Hogwarts Express. Beautifully perched at the platform 9 and 3 quarters, my family and I watched as wizard after wizard run through the platform wall. I had just come off my private jet that chartered me from Seoul to London, which left me feeling sluggish and crankier than usual. There was one particular family that caught my attention. They were exchanging greetings with the Oh family, a pure blood and half blood mix that had acquired a whole lot of new money. My family hated this kind as much as the mudblood. Their riches were a mere stroke of luck, while we built empires off of years and years of hard work. The mother of the Oh family was clutching another female, with an uncanny resemblance. The unknown female had bulging almond eyes and a disgustingly bright smile. She was accompanied by a very tall ash grey haired man with a slight pudge and equally disgustingly gleeful face. To top it all off, talking to the Oh family’s youngest son, Oh Sehun, was a hybrid of both the unknown parents. He had dark grey hair, thin rectangle specs, too long legs, bulging eyes and a creepy wide cheshire cat smile. His laughter rumbled the expanse of King’s Cross, garnering the attention of many muggles and wizards trying to enter the portal. I decided to entertain myself while my servants unloaded my things.

Hey Chanyeol wanna see something cool?” Sehun said. The taller nodded and watched as Sehun took off in a sprint with his cart of items. As he got nearer to the platform, the male, apparently known as Chanyeol, face morphed from intrigued to concerned.

"Okay I get it you run fast… Can you slow down now? ” I raised an eyebrow with an amusemed smirk. So we have a mudblood here experiencing the platform for the first time. The tall and lanky idiot screamed as Sehun made contact with the platform only to gawk and clap like a dumb seal. The parents were all amused at the antics and encouraged him to run through also. This idiot however decided to run into platform 9 full forced. Jolting what I presume to be a ferret out its cage and disrupting his glasses. He had the audacity come up with the dopiest smile on his face, glasses laying slanted across his nose as his parents chuckled and helped him up. No longer amused/unable to control the rapid increase of my heart rate, I pushed pass the dorky giant with my servants in tow with my nose turned up. 

“Beautiful” the giant mumbled as we made eye contact.

“Mudblood” I retorted proudly as I stepped over his things and entered the portal.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Chanyeols point of view. Next update tomorrow.  
> Credit to Harry Potter wiki for the letter and class list information

My mother, Sora, was born of a pureblood and a muggle. However, she had not inherited the magical traits. Her baby sister Yeri however, had inherited the gift and had to move away. My mother felt some resentment towards my sister for this. They were very close, but it seemed that magic had torn them apart.

I had always secretly envied my cousin. His father was a great wizard that worked for the Ministry of Magic. He was raised around the wizarding world, around the wonders and beauty of magic. While I lived in the muggle world….with muggle things. The only time I would have any exposure to magic was during Christmas time, when we would have dinner at their manor. My uncle would tell me tales of dragons and elves, described places like Diagon Alley and Hogwarts, and named great wizards like Rain and BOA. I read up on the history of the wizard world, how the government works, and the educational system. He taught me the vernacular of wizards, from which I learnt I was a muggle, a human. I did not want to be a human. I wanted to be a wizard.

It was August 14th, at the age of 12, when I received the letter I wished my whole life for. Sehun and I was laying in my bed watching cartoons and stuffing our faces with popcorn. My cousin had received his letter in July and wanted to spend the rest of his summer with me before he had to leave for Hogwarts in September. Sehun and I grew up very attached to each other. After my mother’s sister got pregnant, the resentment that my mother felt towards her automatically dissipated and she went out of her way to make up for the loss time. Sehun was a few months younger than me but our mothers treated us as twins, so we became twins. Instead of watching Spongebob, I noticed Sehun staring at me with tears in his eyes.

“Why can't you be a wizard like me Chanyeol? I don't want to go there without you.”

“I really want too Sehunnie but I don't have magic.” At this sehun began getting upset.

“If you don't make magic Chanyeol I swear it I'll hate you forever you...filthy mudblood!” Before my fist could make contact with his already twisted lip, a crazed owl violently clawed at my window. Sehun who had had his eyes shut preparing for impact, flew towards the window to let the owl in.

“I knew it! I knew it Chanyeol! You've got a letter! You got one!”

The parchment felt rich in my hand. I hadn't expected an owl actually, I hoped for a visit from a professor, since that's usually how they recruit muggle born wizards. I guess because I have had an exposure to magic, they felt no need to explain it to me or my parents.

“Well what are you waiting for dumbo open it!”

“Shut up let me let the moment sink in first.” I was clutching to the parchment like it was my life-line.”

“....I don't think I can open it…” Sehun rolled his eyes and ripped the parchment out my hand. “Fucking softie”

“Hey! I'm telling aunty Yeri!”

“Shut up I'm about to read the letter dipshit.”

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Lee Sooman  
(Order of Seoul, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Park Chanyeol,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than August 25th.

Yours sincerely,

 

Lee Hyori  
Deputy Headmistress

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

 

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, any animal of their choice.

 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

 

“Damn this is really happening…..I'm going to be a wizard.”

“I'm so happy. We will be best..” My fist collided with his nose.

“What the hell Chanyeol!”

“I didn't forget what you said. Apologize.”  
the

Sehun gripped his now bleeding nose. “M’Sorry”

“Good now let's tell our parents.”

The rest of my summer consisted of collecting the materials I needed and convincing my mother that I will be fine without her.

 

~~~~

The day was finally here where I would board the Hogwarts Express with Sehun and begin my wizard training. We had just arrived at the train station and my mother was clutching onto me while my father unloaded the trunk. I watched as Sehun sent kissy faces at me from his trolley of stuff.

“My baby is leaving me. How will I manage? “

“I'm not a baby anymore Mom I'm going to be a teen in a few months. Besides you have dad.”

“Sora let the boy go. You're scaring off any potential dates the boy may get this year. “

“He's too young to be thinking of dating anyone anyway.”

“Mommmm”

“Don't mom me… no boys or girls until you are 35.”

“Of course only my big sister would condemn someone to a life of celibacy for such a long time.” my aunt chuckled.

My uncle had just finished unloading Sehun’s thing when he came over to me with a warm smile. “Are you ready Chanyeol? Sehun you should show him how to enter the platform.” my cousin nodded and grabbed onto his trolley. He shouted something to catch my attention and took off full-speed towards the wall of the platform. I had read about platform 9 and 3 quarters but seeing my cousin run so quickly towards the stone pillar gave me a fright. I ended up shouting out to him to look out but was left in awe when he disappeared.

“Cool! I want to try it next.” I gathered my things and took off like my cousin. However, I miscalculated my trajectory and plowed into the pillar of the platform. My relatives roared in laughter before helping me to my feet. Too excited to feel embarrassed, I got up with the brightest smile on my face, glasses tilted.

The air suddenly got cold around me and I heard the soft lisped whisper of a language I had never heard before, but somehow knew. Stepping over my things was a thin, short boy with blonde hair and pink highlights. He had flawless milky skin and a baby pink triangle mouth accented by the cutest mole. He smelt of expensive perfume and wore clothing that could definitely pay for my house. He side-eyed me and before I realized what I was saying the word was out my mouth.

“Beautiful.”

“Mudblood.” he replied as he stepped into the portal. At that moment I heard the strange language again. I looked at the many servants the boy came and came face to face with the source of the noise. Slowly an albino boa constrictor slithered up my leg and wrapped around torso. It had red eyes and pink pattern of diamonds. The snake could have been the carbon copy of the beautiful boy that owned it. Unable to move an inch I let the snake do what it wanted. My uncle urged me not to startle it, my mother was passed out in my father's arms and my aunt was having a strong word with who I presumed as the boy’s parents. Sehun had popped his head back out to check what was going on, only to fall back into the platform at the sight. A servant ran through the portal screaming the words "young master" repeatedly.

“Young master wants you mudblood.”

“Young master?” I spoke back. I looked at my uncle who looked like he was scared out of his wits at this point. Maybe he's scared because the snake can talk.

In the background I can hear my aunt yelling that this monster should be in a cage. Only to be dismissed like a piece of trash as the boys parents walked away and entered the portal.

“My young master...Baekhyun….the boy you think is beautiful...he wants you.” I nervously chuckled as I stared at the snake that was face to face with me.

“I would happy to be his…” The beautiful boy had exited the portal at this point.

“Trax let's go. No need to sully your tastebuds with this type of meal.”

“I'm sorry master I was just letting the boy know how much your heart thumped for him.” The beautiful boy looked at me inquisitively.

“Can you understand him?”

“Can't everyone here understand?” The boy bit his lip nervously at my response.

“Only those blessed with the gift of parseltongue.” He stuck out his arm and the serpent nudged my neck affectionately before slithering up his Master’s arm.”

“I hope we get in the same house… Baekhyun?”I lamely stuttered out.

“I hope we don't….Mudblood.”


	3. Slytherin Prefect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Sehun meet Kai and Luhan

Chanyeol and his family had finally entered the portal after the ruckus had calmed down. He observed as his and Baekhyun's family stared daggers at each other. Ignoring his mother's request for a kiss, Baekhyun entered the train without sparing the taller male a passing glance. Chanyeol looked after him longingly and tried to speed up his goodbyes so that he could follow the boy into the train. His hope was to sit next to the boy so that he could get to know him more....and possibly get an apology for his earlier derogatory statements. Beauty aside, Baekhyun had called him a bad name twice, and if he could punch his own cousin for saying it without meaning, he could do some serious damage to a beautiful stranger.

"Remember to write to us every day. Don't forget to take your vitamins." the woman spewed in between sobs.

"Yes mom got it." the bawling woman nudged her husband to say his last words.

"Be a good kid. I suggest white roses for the bougie blonde.... bottoms love white roses." this earned a smack at the back of the head and a loud chortle from Sehun.

"Write. Vitamins. Flowers. Got it." Chanyeol replied with a wink.

The train blasted its horn indicating departure. Chanyeol kissed his parents then his aunt and uncle. Sehun entered the train with his things and looked around. The passenger car was filled with students of all ages buzzing about. He located an empty cart towards his left and ran to claim it for his own. Chanyeol waved a final goodbye and entered the train without looking back. The train doors shut and the train slowly began to move. He quickly found the cart that Sehun was in and they excitedly smiled at each other.

“This is going to be so fun.” Sehun gleamed.

“Yeah I can’t wait to meet all the other students.” Chanyeol answered with a slight blush.

“You mean a student. A pink and blonde haired student.” Chanyeol was about to elbow him but the cart door flew open. The cousins pitched in their seats and looked at the intruder. A tan skinned male with a brown dog was panting in the opening. “I’m sorry…can I sit with you guys?” the male stuttered nervously at the door. Before the boys could answer the dog had already jumped on Sehun and began licking his face. “Jangguu please stop licking strangers. I’m so sorry, he did that earlier to this girl and the upperclassmen weren’t too thrilled about it.”

“It’s okay we love animals. I’m Sehun and this is my cousin Chanyeol. You can join us.”  
“Thank you. My name is Kim Jongin, but you can call me Kai.”

“Welcome to the cart.” Chanyeol said with a smile.

The boys exchanged stories about their lives and learnt that Kai was a half-blood that live within the wizarding world like Sehun. They shared snacks and got well acquainted with each other. They were about to play a game when the cart doors opened again. A beautiful male entered in Slytherin house regalia. He had bright eyes, brown hair and a cross earing in his left ear. His body was not that thin but it was not muscular either. He had just the right amount of muscle and fat. Sehun stared, mouth gaping open upon first glance of the boy.  
“Hello first years, my name is Lu Han and I am the 5th year Slytherin prefect. I’m just here to get your names and make sure that everything is okay.”

“Everything is perfect…now” Sehun stood up and reached for the prefect’s hand. “I’m Oh Sehun, future Quidditch champion and your second husband.” The prefect scoffed and decided to humor the little first year. “What happened to my first husband?”

“Nothing you can prove.” the younger boy replied with a smirk. The prefect tried and failed to contain his chuckle as the first year took his seat. He checked the name off his list and directed his attention to the other snickering first years in the cart. “What about you too? Will I get any terrible pick up jokes from you too.”

“No thanks, I’ll leave that job for my cousin. I am Park Chanyeol.”

“Kim Jongin here.”

The prefect checked his lists and smiled. “Great you are accounted for. How has the trip been so far? Is there anything I can help you with at the moment?”

“No than-“ Kai began. “I need help with something!” Sehun interrupted. Chanyeol and Kai eyed the boy curiously waiting for another failed pick up line. “I seemed to have lost my number….can you give me yours?”

The two boys attacked each other laughing while Sehun stared earnestly at the prefect. The prefect blushed and began scribbling something on a piece of paper. He folded it up and slipped it into Sehun’s hand. “Don’t open it until I leave cutie. Have a great day boys.” The cart door closed and Sehun stared at the door in glee.

Knowing it was too good to be true, the other two boys tried controlling their laughter too urge Sehun to open his note. On the note, it read “(781)-452-4077”. The boys burst into a fit of laughter at Sehun’s crestfallen expression.

“What does it say…cutie” Chanyeol taunted.

“He gave the Hogwarts Hotline number.” Sehun mumbled defeated.

“In his defense Sehun he did say he was a fifth year. That means he’s around 16 and you’re only 12.” Kai said as he wrapped his hand around his new friend.

“I’ll be 13 soon” Sehun mumbled dejectedly.  
Still laughing, Chanyeol got up and went towards the exit. "I'm going to pee myself. I'll be right back."

~~~~

Meanwhile in another area of the train. Baekhyun sat with his childhood friends Chen, Kris, and Tao. Chen was a pureblood born to the prestigious Kim family. His family was closely related to the Byun's and had been their acquaintances throughout the era of the dark lord. They proved their loyalty to the regime and continued to support the ideology. Kris and Tao were both purebloods that resided in China. Their families were essential for trading with the muggle world and controlled their government. Baekhyun Chen and Kris were 13 years old while Tao was 12. They trained and studied together from they were all toddlers. Baekhyun had Trax slithering around his torso, the snake nipping at the fresh rodent meat in Baekhyun's hand.

"He's so big now. I always thought you were crazy for getting a pet that would grow so big." Chen said as his turantula crawled slowly across his chest.

"He has his charms. Plus he spoke to me as a baby and I couldn't leave him alone. My grandfather was always fond of snakes." Baekhyun retorted as the snake licked his hand clean.

Kris and Tao were ignoring their friends, opting to read a forbidden magazine Kris had smuggled in his things. "Hey Baekhyun wanna see how two guys do it?"

"Do it?" Baekhyun replied annoyed and unamused. "Are you five Tao? If you can look at those photos you can say the proper name. And no. I do not want to see two men fucking, let alone anyone fucking for that matter." Baekhyun got up abruptly and exited the cart mumbling "I'm going to the loo."

Baekhyun entered the bathroom and went straight for the bathroom stalls. When he exited the stall, there was a tall male there washing his hands. The male turned around and upon seeing Baekhyun standing there waiting for his turn with the faucet, he smile. "We meet again."

"Unfortunately."

"Your name is Baekhyun right? Your snake called you Baekhyun. I'm Chanyeol."

Baekhyun didn't answer, he brushed past the boy and washed his hands. Chanyeol made his way to the door and blocked the entrance. "I was thinking we could be friends. After you apologize of course."

"Apologize? Byun's don't apologize." Baekhyun walked up to the boy to exit only to have Chanyeol stiffen up and stand his ground.

"Well, you will be the first one too."

"Look I don't know who you think you are mud-blood," Baekhyun said getting in his face, "but I don't have to listen or answer to you. Now move before you regret entering the wizard world."

Chanyeol was staring at the other's lips the whole time. He had never had a kiss before, but he did have the urge to do it many times. After Baekhyun's mini rant he leaned down and pecked the other's lips gently.

"I think I am Park Chanyeol, your future husband, and I know you will listen and answer to me because one day I'll make you fall in love." Baekhyun delivered slap that rang throughout the whole bathroom. The pink haired male rubbed his lips so vigourously that they turned a dark shade of red and puffed up. They looked even more enticing to Chanyeol as the sweet smile he once held was replaced with a look that was too mature for his age. Baekhyun sensed the shift in the atmosphere and pushed against Chanyeol to get out the restroom. "Let me out or I will turn you into a toad." Chanyeol trapped him in one of his arms and came in for another, less innocent kiss. He knew he should let the boy go since it was borderline sexual harassment, but something deep inside told him that behind his rough exterior, Baekhyun wanted to be kissed. So he kissed him. After a few seconds, he felt the subtle movements of Baekhyun's lips matching his movements. Abandoning his place at the door now, Chanyeol pulled them into a stall. Baekhyun straddled his lap and reconnected their lips. They continued their still innocent but slightly mature kisses for around 5 minutes in the confines of the stall until someone came in.

"Hey Baek bitch did you fall in the toilet or something?" Chen shouted as he kicked the bathroom stall. Chanyeol was so engrossed into his first real kiss that he didn't realize the other's presence in the bathroom. Baekhyun bit his lip harshly and the taller male abruptly pulled away. Before he could voice out his discomfort, Baekhyun signaled him to be quiet. "I'm fine I just ate too many sweets"

"Alright man but were pulling up soon, they told us to start gathering our things."

"Thanks... I'll be right out, go before me." Baekhyun waited until he heard the door before he got off of Chanyeol's lap.

"Don't talk about this with anyone and this will never happen again."

"I respect your wishes to keep this quiet, but I doubt this is the first and last time."

Baekhyun left the stall without answering back. He was almost to his compartment when a splitting headache interrupted his movement. He tried to brace himself on the walls to catch his bearings only to slip and fall to the ground. He could hear the distant whisper of his grandfather, the dark lord. Even in his death, he had found a way in Baekhyun's head. "First day with these creatures and you already become one of their whores. You disgust me Baekhyun." He gasped for air as the headache ceased. Tears flooded his eyes as he quickly made his way into his compartment. This definitely could not happen again.

Still in the bathroom stall, Chanyeol was grinning to himself. The first day in the wizarding world and he got his first kiss by the hottest guy there. To say he was feeling himself was an understatement. Chanyeol left the stall with a smile on his face and his first ever boner.


	4. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray for the Caribbean

Chanyeol stumbled back into his passenger carriage, elated from his encounter. He had a slight blush still, a light sheen of sweat coated his skin and the tent in his pants was still very tightly pitched. As he entered the cart, Sehun and Kai immediately haulted their packing efforts and stared at him.

“We were about to come looking for you, they told us that we will be arriving soon.” Kai said with a concerned look on his face. Chanyeol could not contain his grin and his “situation” did not go unnoticed from the other inhabitants of the cart.

“Who tickled your peach? Was your dump that good?” Sehun said as he gave his cousin a once over. The younger boy noted the bruises he got and the slight swell of his lips and smirked. “Damn he works fast” he thought to himself.

“What’s that on your neck? Did someone do something to you? Are you okay?”

Chanyeol immediately covered his neck and replied softly, “It’s nothing, just a bite. Did you guys pack my things too?” Kai was not convinced by Chanyeol’s attempted evasion of the question. He walked up to the slightly taller male and snatched his hand from the bruise he was trying to cover.

“Something happened to you in the bathroom right Chanyeol?” Sehun was snickering in the corner at the innocence of their new friend. The tan boy was genuinely concerned for his cousin and was close to tears.

“Did they say and do mean things to you Chanyeol? I heard that the purebloods hate our kind. Please tell me what happened.”

“Chanyeollie why don’t you tell me and Kai what happened to you? Why did you take so long? Was it the serpent beauty?” At the mention of the “serpent beauty” Chanyeol turned a deep shade of red. Sehun instantly knew from his body language that he hit the nail on the head.

“Seriously Park! Already! Wowww didn’t even need the flowers.” Kai looked utterly confused still, looking over Chanyeol once more.

“What are you on about?” “Chanyeol met this bougie pure blood earlier with this huge ass snake and I guess they just shagged in the bathroom.”

“It was just a kiss” Chanyeol mumbled embarrassed. The boys teased the taller until the train stopped and it was time for them to exit.

~~~~~~~~

The first years busied themselves until it was time for the yearly sorting ceremony, The purpose of this ritual is to assign first years to one of the four school houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The Sorting is held in the Great Hall and is followed by the start of term feast. This is where the new first years meet their housemates and make new friends. The house Gryffindor was known for its bravery, loyalty and fearlessness. The motto this house lives by is " _Do what is right. "_ Hufflepuffs lived by the motto, "Do what is nice.” This house values being hardworking and honest, patient and loyal. The Ravenclaw house for their wisdom, intelligence, creativity, cleverness and knowledge. The motto of this house is “Do what is wise.” Lastly, Slytherin house strives to “Do what is necessary.” This includes being cunning, ambitious, determined and very intelligent.

Chanyeol hoped that Sehun, Kai and him would all be placed in the same house. His sights was set on Gryffindor, so he can be like the wizards his uncle always told him about. However, he would be content with anything. He was so happy to be in the wizarding world and would be happy to show his patriotism to any of the houses. The first years were sorted into their houses via a sorting hat. This hat had been bewitched to take on the persona of Heechul, the funny and feisty idol wizard, and sorted students based on feelings they harbored in their hearts. Now filled with excitement, Chanyeol decided to quickly freshen up before the ceremony began, leaving Sehun and Kai who was already making their way to the Great Hall.

The time of the ceremony was approaching and all of the new first years gathered by the entrance at the Great Hall. Their seniors were already seated in the respectful houses in their regalia, smiling sweetly at the new students. Sehun located his crush, the 5th year Slytherin prefect conversing with one of the Ravenclaw students. He stared until he made eye contact with the male and shyly waved at the prefect, immediately looking away in embarrassment. The prefect ignored the boy’s wave, causing the boy to hang his head in shame. Kai whole was watching the whole scene unfold pat his back and tried to distract him.

“Woah look at the floating candles. It’s so beautiful in here.” Kai enthusiastically pointed out the different awe inspiring things in the hall, successfully distracting the embarrassed boy. Now totally engrossed in the scenery, Sehun did not hear when a certain pink blonde told him to excuse himself out of his passage. The shorter male was completely ignore by the boys, until they were forcefully pushed out of the way. Sehun who had lost his balance from the push had fallen to the floor carrying Kai along with him.

“Hey what the bloody hell was that for!” Sehun shouted as he sprang up off the floor looked back at his assailant. He came face to face with a cold looking male slightly taller than himself. This male was accompanied by another tall male with dark circles that made him resemble a panda, and a short male which looked like the love child between a dinosaur and chesire cat.

“For blocking the passage you twisted lip freak” the cat like boy replied causing Sehun to ball his fist. From afar the prefect watched the scene unfold chewing his lip anxiously. “Just let it go pabo,” the prefect thought to himself.

Kai had finally managed to get up off the floor and went into the cat boy’s face. “A simple excuse me would have worked just fine thank you.”

“I did say excuse me, but it seems like you muggles don’t speak our language.” Baekhyun interjected. Sehun’s eyes widened slightly in recognition when he realized who he was talking too.

“Maybe next time you should speak louder. You’re so short, how you expect us to hear you squeaking from down there?” Sehun replied with a smirk, flicking the mark on Baekhyun’s neck lightly. Baekhyun slapped his hand away and bunched his shirt up to hide the mark while looking away. Kai smiled knowingly and Sehun and they both snickered to themselves.

“Nah next time we will just run both your mudblood asses over.” the tallest and coldest male said while glaring at them.

 

 

Meanwhile near the corridors of the first floor, Chanyeol wandered aimlessly. He had took a wrong turn when he left the bathroom and had been wandering since. He had passed the same singing woman 3 times already. He was about to give up when he heard two voices coming from down the corridor. The voices turned out to be two prefects, a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They were walking hand in hand closely under one another. Chanyeol briefly thought about how nice it would be to walk with Baekhyun as prefects in the future. He ran up to the couple in hopes of finding some help.

“I’m sorry to bother you guys but I took a wrong turn coming out of the bathroom and now I’m lost. I'm a first year and my name is Chanyeol. Can you please show me the way to the Great Hall?” The Hufflepuff cooed at his politeness and went to pinch his cheeks. His hands were caught by the Ravenclaw male before they made contact.

“Sure we will help you,” the Ravenclaw prefect said as he held onto the still cooing male’s hand.

“I’m Suho, 4th year prefect and this soft idiot trying to harass you is Lay.” Chanyeol grinned at both of them and bowed respectfully causing the male to fanboy in what he assumes to be Chinese. The Ravenclaw prefect pulled the spasing male away, “Follow us we will lead you to hall no problem.”

“Why don’t you coo over me like that anymore?” Suho whined as they began to walk off.

“Aww is my baby jealous?” the male replied as he kissed his lover on the cheek. Chanyeol followed closely behind them as they guided him back to the hall, snickering at their cute antics.

 

 

Back at the Great Hall, the altercation between the first years was beginning to gain more attention.

“What did you just call us?” Sehun said as he shoved the cold looking male in the chest.

“I called you a mudblood.” Kris replied as he shoved Sehun back. Without much thought Sehun punched him in the face causing a mini brawl to ensue. Chanyeol who had just entered the area wondered what all the ruckus was. He pushed through the excited crowd to see what was going on, followed by the two prefects. As soon as he caught a glimpse of his cousin’s hair, he jumped into the brawl. He began punching any unknown face that seemed to be moving. Kai was buried beneath Chen receiving blow after blow. Sehun was holding his own against Kris, only to be sucker punched by Tao, his companion. The two prefects that were accompanying Chanyeol was trying to get a hold of the situation before the professors came and witnessed this debacle. Before Chanyeol had entered the fight, Baekhyun stood unphased by the situation, waiting patiently for the brawl to be over so that he could get pass. As soon as he noticed the new edition to the fight he perked up, flinching everytime Tao would hit the goofy giant. After one particular hard punch to the gut that made Chanyeol double over, Baekhyun suddenly could not take anymore.

“That’s enough.” he said softly, causing Tao, Chen and Kris to stop their attack. Kai was groaning on the floor, with Suho assessing his body, while Sehun was being held up by Lay. Panting, Chanyeol made one more launch at Tao, only to be grabbed by the throat by Baekhyun.

“I said that’s enough.” the smaller coldly spat out staring into Chanyeol’s eyes, slowly loosening his grip. The taller coldly looked down at the male, scoffed and swatted his hand away. Suho and Lay led the boys to the infirmary, where they filled Chanyeol in on what had happened earlier.

~~~~~~

The boys were back just in time, before they were called to be sorted. They had missed most of the ceremony already much to Chanyeol’s disappointment. He noticed sitting at the Slytherin table was the three males they had got into a fight with earlier. Although earlier he had no qualms about which house he would be placed in, he prayed that he did not end up with them.

“Next up Oh Sehun!”professor Hyori called. The boys nervously looked towards each other as Sehun made his way to the rickety wooden chair. He sat down and Professor Hyori gently placed the hat on his head.

“Well hello there cutie!” the hat sassily whistled causing an uproar of laughter from the hall. “Where this handsome boy might be heading today? Perhaps vogue? Ambercrombie and fitch?” the hat continued as Sehun hid his face in embarrassment causing the hall to uproar once more. “Looks like Gryffindor!!” the hat shouted and the Gryffindor table roared and clapped happily welcoming him. “Call me in a few years sweety when youre old enough to properly wear me.” the hat said as Sehun took his seat.

 “Kim Jongin you are up.” Kai pitched as his name was called looking at Chanyeol with a smile. Chanyeol excitedily pat the boy on the back, pushing his up to the chair.

“Now we have a tall, dark and handsome! Merlin I am being blessed today.” Kai blushed as the hat was placed on his head making eye contact with Sehun then looking at Chanyeol. “Congratulations Gryffindor girls and boys another model hottie coming your way.” Kai ran to sit with Sehun as their table erupted in another roaring round of applause.

Many name later, the remaining two first years were Chanyeol and Baekhyun. As the number began twindling down Chanyeol kept glancing at Baekhyun, who ignored him to the best abilities. Chanyeol came closer to the boy and discreetly hooked their pinky fingers together. Baekhyun slightly pulled his arm back to block their interlocked pinky’s from view and kept his ice prince persona on.

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun please make your way to the chair.” Before the boy made his move he leaned in slightly.

"Find me later Chanyeol." Chanyeol nodded as he watched the boy saunter to the chair.  The whole hall was captivated by his beauty and poise. There were hushed whispers of how smooth his skin was,  how cute he walked and how he was a direct descendant of evil. 

"Such a beauty with such dark blood." the hall was deafeningly quiet at the statement the hat made. 

"Any day now! I'm sure you know where I belong already. "

"Really? Your heart seems to long to be somewhere else. Or is it just with someone? My my little first year beauty you are in some trouble. Slytherin. "

Baekhyun confidently strutted to the currently applauding table. "Beautiful Baekhyun-ah Gryffindors don't like Slythrins." the hat sweetly said as he walked away.  This made Baekhyun turn and glance at chanyeol. The boy was applauding from where he stood, goofy smile present.  Everyone was dumb to the statement but baekhyun had already understood the implication. Chanyeol was too be a Gryffindor and they couldn't possibly make this work. 


	5. Crucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is on Friday the 13th...  
> follow me on instagram @baekbitchhyun and bug me to make updates

So there he was in Gryffindor’s common room, clutching the parchment he received with his class list, after being sorted. Chanyeol was a part of Gryffindor, along with his bestfriend Sehun and his soon to be bestfriend Kai. The three made their way to the room they will be sharing for the rest of their time there, gleefully shouting down the corridors. When they entered their dorm room, it was quite bare. There were two beds along the left and right walls of the room as you entered. The third bed was tucked away in a corner, hidden from the area of the first two beds. There were closets perfectly positioned along the wall facing the door and a desk beside each bed. The boys all looked in awe.

"So who gets the corner bed." Sehun said breaking the silence.

Kai had made his way to the left side and placed his things down. "I don't want it, I prefer the open area."

"You say that now until you need to rub one out and one of us is snoring parallel too you." Chanyeol said while resting his ferret cage on a desk. Kai had begun unpacking his things anyway.

"Both of you are hot, I don’t mind rubbing one out near both of you," he said cheekily and he sat on his bed.

"Eww dude even though we just met, I'm pretty sure we best-friendzoned each other already. Besides I'm saving myself for that Slytherin prefect bombshell. Which means I will need the privacy of that corner when he comes over."

"I don't mind you using me as masturbation material, wake me up maybe I'll give you a show." Chanyeol replied with a wink. "Then it’s settled, you sleep by him." Sehun said dragging his things to the hidden corner.

"Oh Chanyeol I can't wait to get off as loudly as possible to your groaning baritone voice."

"ON SECOND THOUGHT! You can have the bed. I need to keep distance between you two sick fuckers." Chanyeol excitedly ran to claim his side as Kai tipped over laughing in his bed.

"No offense Sehun but logically speaking Chanyeol will probably get a lay before you. He's practically betrothed to that evil midget Slytherin temptress."

"Hey don't misgender my prince, and he's not evil, he's a misguided pureblood."

"Tomatoe, Tomato same thing. Just because he sucked face with you doesn't make him any less prejudice." Sehun replied with an eye-roll.

~~~

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Baekhyun and his posse confidently walked down the emerald green and silver decorated corridors of the Slytherin commons. He, along with Chen, Kris and Tao had acquired a suite. It was like a mini apartment, only without a bathroom and kitchen. They shared the same study and leisure space but their beds were in separate rooms. The head master had allowed their servants in while they were at the welcome dinner, to set their rooms up, as soon as their respective houses were announced. Their reaction to their rooms was that of indifference. Tao and Kris went straight to the PS4, while Chen decided to write his parents in his room. This allowed Baekhyun the perfect time to slip back out without them noticing. Since the sorting hat incident, he had been meaning to talk to Chanyeol, the now Gryffindor first year. He wasn’t sure exactly why he had told the boy to find him. They had just met and Baekhyun wasn't exactly a lovable person to say it was love at first sight. It was lust and he strongly wanted to explore the feeling but he was also realistic and wanted to end the ordeal before it got out of hand. So he got the idea to find the boy in his room, get his lust out of his system and then cut him off and never speak to him again. He pulled out his cloak of invisibility and slipped out the room ensuring that his room door was closed. He later found himself in front of Gryffindor's big lady in a heated argument.

"Listen you overweight wench, for the last time let me in or I will scrape every painted roll off your canvas."

"Little Slytherin you don't scare me. Password please!"

The little dark prince sighed loudly as he let his cloak fall to the ground. Coming around the corner, he heard laughter and quickly cloaked himself. "I’ll just sneak in then fatass." he mumbled too himself. He recognizes the Oh kid first, followed by the tan boy who got his ass kicked by Chen earlier. 

"Password children?"

"Tapeworm" the boys replied in unison and the portrait swung open.  _Seriously? tapeworm?_ Baekhyun thought to himself as he shuffled closely behind the two boys. They were unaware of his presence and which made him silently pat himself on the back for this plan. He had followed them all the way into their room undetected, hoping Chanyeol had gotten them as roommates. When he slipped through the door he almost exclaimed in frustration. There were only 2 beds in the room. He was about to blow his cover and exit the room when he heard a deep voice coming from the corner of the room. 

"How was exploring?" the owner of the voice had come from a corner holding a shower caddy and towel.

"This place is so cool man we were only able to explore one corridor though" Sehun had replied as he jumped into his bed.

"Hey you going to the showers Chanyeol hyung? I'll come with." Kai said as he began gathering his stuff.

"Guess I'll come too to make sure you keep your hands to yourself."

"Aww Sehun you ruined my plan to get in Chanyeol's pants." Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the statement. It’s not that he cared at all, he had just met Chanyeol, he was just suddenly even more happy that his bestfriend kicked this boy's ass.

As the boys continued to gather their things and talk Baekhyun was slowly walking around the room checking out everyone's stuff. He had now realized there was a bed in the corner of the room along with a desk. He made his way to the corner of the room and observed the area. Chanyeol's ferret began to go wild in his cage. Baekhyun slipped down his cloak a bit and growled deeply at the rodent causing it to whimper and hide itself in a corner. He climbed up the bed cautiously to prevent any creaking and let his cloak fall off of his shoulders. He heard the door open and the boys began to exit the room.

"Oh crap I almost forgot my loofa. I'll meet you guys." Chanyeol said as he stood in the middle of the room. He waited until the room door was closed before he made his way to his side of the room with a smirk on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this late visit my prince?"

"H-how did you know I was here." Baekhyun replied as he sat up in the boy’s bed.

"I smelt your perfume when you entered the room."

"Wow I trailed them all the way here and neither of them even noticed."

"Well they didn't get to smell you like I did." Chanyeol replied crawling on top of the boy on his bed. 

"Get your disgusting body off of me." Baekhyun whispered as he stared the boy above him down. Chanyeol smiled and connected their lips. The kiss was no better than the first ones were but they reveled in the intimacy of it anyway.

"You are a god awful kisser you yoda." Baekhyun had his hand buried in Chanyeol's hair as the other left experimental kisses on his neck.

"Okay I'm only 13 and this is my first time." They fell into a comfortable silence after that, exchanging kisses randomly.

".....I came here to tell you we shouldn't meet again." Chanyeol slowed his pecks, leaving two more on the neck and one more on the mole above Baekhyun's lip.

"So let me clarify this situation. You snuck into Gryffindor commons an hour before curfew and hid yourself in my bed, then proceeded to makeout with me only to tell me we cannot meet ever again?"

"Sounds a bit excessive when you say it like that but that's about right."

"You literally could have told me this in class tomorrow."

"I don't want to talk to you tomorrow."

"Is this why you had told me to find you later tonight at the dinner, just so you could do this?"

"No...earlier I was going to propose being an acquaintance. But since you got sorted into this wretched house I can't even acknowledge your presence anymore."

"I literally borderline hate you right now."

"Then get your stink ass off of me."

"This is my bed I lay on whatever I want."

"You muggles are so infuriating."

Chanyeol forced another kiss onto the smaller trapping him on his bed. He was met with no resistance as the pureblood welcomed his lips eagerly. A few seconds later, the taller male was back to staring down at the male beneath him.

"I don't understand you. You tell me you never want to speak to me again but you welcome my kisses."

"Well kissing doesn't involve talking and I'm getting my lust for you out of my system."

"Why can't we just try dating?"

"Okay I might be young and dumb enough to kiss you but don't ever think you are good enough to date me."

"Okay definitely hate you now. What gives you the right to even think that" Chanyeol said as he began to get up off of his beautiful intruder.

"Because you are mudblood filth." Baekhyun said casually and unapologetically. Chanyeol was so mad at this point he didn’t hear the door open. 

"There you go with this fucking word again," he said raising his voice. 

"Who do you think you're yelling at? You can't talk to me that way."

"And you can talk to me however you fucking want? Get the fuck out of my room. Don't worry about me speaking to you anymore. I don't know what I saw in your prissy stuck up ass." Baekhyun's heart ached in his chest as he fought back tears. When a tear had spilled down his face, he quickly caught it on his finger and stared at it inquisitively.

"What is this? What am I doing" he whispered to himself as he jumped down off the bed. He was young and dumb and presented with these feelings his grandfather had always told him didn't exist. The idea of Chanyeol overwhelmed him and his first thought was insult and push away. He collected his cloak and exited the room bumping his shoulder with Chanyeol harshly before slamming their door.

"Dude can we watch you two when you have sex for the first time? You guys would put Mr and Mrs Smith to shame."

"Shut the fuck up Sehun." Chanyeol replied curtly as he exited the room with his shower items.

~~~

The next day the boys found themselves stuffing their faces at the dining table for breakfast along with the other Gryffindors. After Chanyeol had returned from the showers that night he had ignored all the questions his friends were throwing at him and went straight to bed. He woke the next morning very cranky which made Kai and Sehun avoid the situation until now.

“So you going to tell us what princess overlord was doing in our room last night.” Sehun said in between his spoonfuls of porridge.

Chanyeol, who was picking at his breakfast burrito grimaced and shook his head. “Nothing”

“Well that’s a l-.” Before Sehun could finish his statement a spoonful of porridge had been flung at his face from the table facing him.

“What the fuck man.” Sehun exclaimed as he rubbed the porridge out his eyes with a napkin. Kai and Chanyeol, whose bodies were facing Sehun, quickly turned around to identify the culprit who was currently cackling. They were met with a plateful of porridge in each one of their face and the laughter of four Slytherin boys.

“Thanks for putting my trash where it belongs Chen.” Baekhyun said as he got up from his seat. Chanyeol bolted out of his seat behind him only to slip in a puddle of juice that Baekhyun had poured down in front of him. Kai ran to Chanyeol’s aid with napkin and proceeded to help him up. Baekhyun scowled at the interaction and secretly grit his teeth.

“Let’s go to class boys I can’t breathe in this muddled air.” Baekhyun and his posse exited the great hall cackling and highfiving each other.

“Fucking bitch” Chanyeol mumbled under his breath. It was too late for them to change their clothes so they cleaned off their faces and quickly made their way to their first class Divination.

~~~

This exchanged continued to happen for the rest of the week. Chanyeol and his roommates would be eating breakfast or lunch or dinner, and Baekhyun would go out of his way to make his presence felt. Chanyeol had effectively avoided the boy for the first two of weeks, but that all changed when they were alerted that their defense against dark arts teacher had finally arrived. For the first two weeks of school, the class he was supposed to have with the Slytherins was cancelled because their Professor was out on vacation.

At second period Baekhyun and his goons were promptly placed in their seats in their new class. It just so happened that the only seats left, were located right behind the goon squad they were trying to avoid. The three Gryffindor boys exchanged exasperated looks and made their way to the empty seats. The teacher had walked in a beat after they sat down and made his way toward the front of the classroom.

“Hello first years, I am your professor Kim Jonghyun and I will be teaching you defense against the dark arts. Since we missed two weeks already, for my first exercise I want you to choose a partner and come up here to demonstrate your magical skill level to the class. One person will attack with any spell they know and the other will defend.” There were gasps going around the classroom and Kai looked as if he was about to throw up. Baekhyun raised his hand confidently and waited for the teacher to acknowledge his presence.

“Are we really free to use any spell we know sir?”

“Yes you are free to use any spell you know, although I can’t imagine you all knowing much at this age.” At this Baekhyun smirked and looked back at Chanyeol.

“I want to go with Kim Jongin please.” Baekhyun said sweetly as he stared Chanyeol in the eyes. Chanyeol grit his teeth.

“Sure come up here, you can start the exercise.”

Baekhyun got up with his wand in hand and sauntered to the front of the class. Kai exchanged looks with Chanyeol and Sehun and nervously made his way to where Baekhyun was standing.

“You can attack first Kai.” Baek said while playing with the ends of his hair.

Kai attempted the only spell he knew which was the slug vomiting charm. “Slugulus Eructo” he bellowed as white light shot from his wand. Without uttering a word Baekhyun deflected the charm causing it to hit Sehun instead. The boy had immediately started hurling slugs onto his desk causing an uproar of squeals and giggles. The professor ran to Sehun’s aid immediately and reversed the charm.

“Good job boys, but Baekhyun next time watch where you deflect.”

“Of course sir…it’s my time to attack now.” Baekhyun raised his wand toward Kai with a sinister smile on his face. “Crucio.” The Crucio curse was an unforgivable. The unforgivables were three curses that were not to be performed by any wizard at any time.There were unforgivables. The Crucio curse, which brought immense pain to the victum, the Imperio curse, which allowed the wielder full control of the victum’s body, and the last and worst of all, the Avada Kedavra curse, which led to instantaneous death.

As the red light shot from the wand everything seemed to move in slow motion. Chanyeol had ran out his seat to knock Kai out of the way but Professor Jonghyun quickly counteracted the curse and Kai fell back and burst into tears.

“Byun Baekhyun go straight to the headmaster’s office.”

“For what?! You said I could use any curse I knew. It just so happened that my grandfather taught me this one.” At the mention of his grandfather Professor Kim shivered.

“100 points off Slytherin,” he stuttered out after an intense stare down with the little Slytherin with pink hair. Baekhyun faked disappointment and walked back to his seat only to receive claps on the back from his Slytherin friends.

“That’s bullshit! He performed an Unforgiveable and all you do is take off points. He should be expelled Professor Kim.” Chanyeol’s outburst was met with many agreeing Gryffindor students.

“Five points off Gryffindor. Watch your mouth Mr. Park.” Chanyeol hissed his teeth and cradled Kai who was crying in his shoulder.

“Can I at least take him and Sehun to the infirmary?”

“It would be better if I take them so I can explain to Nurse Kibum what happened. Class is dismissed for the day everyone go to the library and read up on the Unforgivables and write 12 inches on why they should not be used.” As soon as the professor exited the classroom with Sehun and Kai in tow, and most of the students had filed out, Chanyeol flew toward Baekhyun tackling him out of his chair. The five boys were now the only ones left in the classroom.

“You fucking bitch.” Chanyeol screamed grabbing onto the collar of Baekhyun’s robe. The smaller spat in his face and cackled. “What you gonna do mudblood.” Chanyeol raised his hand to slap Baekhyun, but his hand was caught by Kris.

“Bad idea buddy” the taller boy murmured before Chen and Tao raised him off of Baekhyun. They held his body still so Kris could deliver blow after blow to his abdomen. Baekhyun watched behind Kris as Chanyeol began to spit up blood. With each punch, once again he got that twisting feeling in his chest. Baekhyun had not meant for his little stunt to cause all of this. He was use to getting everything he wanted and couldn’t stand the fact that the taller had yelled at him that night and had not bothered to make it right. Baekhyun was spoiled and petty and had no idea how to deal with the slight crush he had on the boy he met at the train station days ago.

“You’re hurting him!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he pulled Kris’ arm away.

“That’s the point Baek” Tao replied pulling up Chanyeol who had began to slump and cough.

Chen stared at his bestfriend and quickly read the situation. There was definitely something going on here. He observed how Baekhyun nervously gripped onto his robe and how his eyes were beginning to water. “Let’s clear out before the teacher comes back.” Chen said letting go of Chanyeol’s arm. He made a mental note to confront Baekhyun later.

“What do we do with this thing?” Kris spat out in Chanyeol’s direction. The yoda was in the fetal position groaning in pain on the floor.

“Leave us ….I’ll make sure he doesn’t say anything. Just go find us seats in the library.” Content with Baekhyun’s order Tao and Kris walked out the classroom. Chen lingered a bit until Baekhyun nodded his head for him to leave.

As soon as his friends were gone, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol and propped him up on a desk. Chanyeol was staring at him in disgust and he couldn’t seem to take it any longer.

“Please don’t look at me like you hate me I didn’t mean for all that to happen.” Chanyeol didn’t bother to answer he just kept staring with a straight face.

“Why haven’t you bothered to talk to me since that day?”

“It was you who said you didn’t wish to speak to me.”

“Well….I decided I want to talk to you.”

“Let’s get one thing straight Baekhyun” Chanyeol said as he began to get up. “You can’t just decide when I can and cannot do things. Before I thought you were playing hard to get, but today I realized you are just a bitch and no better than your grandfather. Whatever we had that day has been long gone. I never want to see or even smell you again. You are dead to me.”

Baekhyun stood up from the place he was squatting and schooled his expression. It was the same expression he had when he had walked over Chanyeol’s body at the train station. He flipped his pink hair and walked up to where Chanyeol was bent over in pain. He pulled the taller’s face into his line of vision and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Outside of the classroom, Chen who had decided to stay behind and snoop, blushed and slowly walked away to give them privacy. Chanyeol jerked his head away from Baekhyun and limped out of the classroom, leaving Baekhyun there to fall apart.

 


End file.
